


Doubt

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights sleep seems hardly worth the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

Some nights sleep seems hardly worth the effort. It's a better use of his time to complete unfinished work than to simply toss and turn and doubt.

This night, his mind is elsewhere and he accomplishes little. A knock at the door distracts him and he moves to open it.

On the other side is Asch, looking up at him with fear and an uncertain need. "Master? I had a nightmare… Can I…?"

"You may." Van smiles, stepping back. "Come in."

Asch smiles, relieved, and enters his quarters.

This night, Van's mind has no doubts. He's done the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_100](http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/) theme: 3 a.m.


End file.
